


Without Breath

by celinamarniss



Series: Triumvirate [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breathplay, Force Choking (Star Wars), Imperial AU, Multi, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinamarniss/pseuds/celinamarniss
Summary: "Luke was teaching me Force techniques," Mara said."Was he.""Mmm-hmm. How to crush an enemy's throat." She let her arms drop and flopped back on the mat."Ah. So that's what you were doing."Their new alliance established, Thrawn has commanded his pleasure companions to practice their Force skills. He never specifiedhow.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Mara Jade/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Triumvirate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494842
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39
Collections: Triumvirate 'Verse





	Without Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Dream team evilmouse and jedimordsith took a first look at the fic and made sure it was suitable for posting. Thank you both. (All remaining mistakes are mine).

The small white block quivered as she settled it carefully on top of the precarious tower that sat on the floor between them. Mara exhaled, leaning back and closing her eyes for a brief moment as quiet triumph thrummed through her. Her hands, which had rested on her crossed legs the entire time, were shaking slightly and she could feel a fine line of sweat on her brow. 

“That’s enough for now,” Luke said softly as she opened her eyes again. 

The tower of blocks numbered a dozen, and the box that had held them was empty. It seemed like such a simple task—a toddler’s game—but playing the game with one’s mind was far more difficult than she expected. 

Luke seemed pleased with her progress and assured her that she was advancing quickly, though she had no one to measure her abilities against except him, and he’d been training for much of his life. He insisted that she start with the basics, with meditation and lifting simple objects, before advancing to the techniques that she had expected him to teach her. 

(The training she had received from the Emperor had been mainly concerned with sifting through the surface emotions of other individuals, sensing lies and weaknesses that she could exploit. She used her ability to draw out and amplify emotions in order to intensify sexual pleasure so that her sex-drunk mark would spill secrets they would never otherwise share with her. 

He told her that there were limits to her powers, that she didn’t have the potential to wield the Force the way he and Vader could, and that she would never stretch beyond her limited telepathic abilities. 

It was all lies.) 

Luke was eager to teach her, and Thrawn wanted them both prepared to use whatever abilities they had to fight on his side, whenever he made his move for the throne. They trained daily in Thrawn’s private dojo, in the suite of rooms that served as his workspace, attached along a hallway to his office, a war room, and a library. Before he’d invited them into his private rooms, and into his bed, the entire level where his offices were located had been forbidden to them. 

Things had changed. Thrawn had given them both personal entry codes that they could use to access the dojo, library, and his private rooms, codes that he could block if he was preoccupied with work or wanted his privacy. They still used the officer’s gym for exercise and physical training, and when they practiced hand to hand and even basic lightsaber forms. Some days they used his private dojo for sparring, but most days, like this one, they practiced the techniques the Jedi and Sith had taught Luke. 

And sometimes—other things. She’d lost count of the number of times Luke fucked her on the dojo mats after a session. 

“Did you learn this from the Jedi or the Sith?” she teased him once as he splayed her out on the mats on her belly. 

He snorted, his hips beginning to move against hers. “My masters didn’t teach me this.” 

She blinked away the memory as the blocks lifted in the air, danced around each other, and then dropped neatly and orderly into their box. 

Mara rolled her eyes. “Show off.” She pushed herself to her feet, bouncing a little on the mat as she stood. 

Luke stood as well, and the box slid over to the wall with a flick of his hand. 

“Is there anything else you’d like to practice today?” he asked her. 

She turned in a small circle as she considered, stretching her arms over her head. She could feel his eyes on her, drifting up from her bare feet, over the loose black slacks and getting caught on the white shirt that hugged her chest. 

When she completed the circle she caught his eye. 

“I once saw your father kill a man by cutting off his air.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “That’s a little harder to practice.” 

“We could practice on Ensign Tallas.” 

“No, we can’t.” 

She rolled her eyes. Instead of grinning at her, she saw something odd in his expression and she tilted her head, raising an eyebrow.

“There’s another way to practice that technique,” he said. 

“Another way?” 

He nodded, licking his lips. “I can show you.” 

She let her next question die on her lips as he reached up and opened his high collar, exposing his throat. He stepped closer, catching hold of her hand and bringing it to the base of his neck. She let her fingers trace the line of his pulse, her thumb brushing over the sensitive lump protecting his vocal cords. He let her enjoy herself for a moment, before guiding her fingers around his throat. 

“Reach out and _feel. _ With the Force.” He slid his hand down, wrapping around her wrist and holding it still. “Make a fist with your mind. You won’t actually crush my airway—just tighten it enough so that I can’t breathe.” 

She imagined an invisible hand where her own hand lay, gripping him by the neck—slowly tightening that grip. Her sense of the room around her faded away as a heavy pressure built in her head, her pulse thudding in her ears as she forced her will on his body. 

She could feel him swallow against her hand; sense him pushing back against her Force hold. Straining her limited abilities, she pressed harder to block his breath and stop the harsh hiss of air that he sucked between his lips. Luke’s face flushed, and he made an involuntary choking sound as he fought against the pressure on his windpipe. 

The hand he had wrapped around her wrist spasmed and her concentration broke. She could feel her command on the Force slip away, her hold on his windpipe going loose. Luke’s body jerked and his head sagged as he sucked in a fresh breath of air. 

“Mara,” he gasped, his voice rough, eyes burning into hers. He released her hand—still held to his throat—and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, his mouth seeking out hers. 

He was stiff against her. 

_ Oh. _ She’d been so focused on the lesson she’d missed the _other _obvious application of this particular trick. It wasn’t something that she’d done often; she didn’t trust anyone at Court enough to put her life in their hands, and she’d never found the application particularly arousing before. 

Her laugh was breathier than she intended. “You enjoyed that?” 

“Oh, yes.” He left a sloppy kiss at the edge of her mouth, then at her jaw. “It’s even better at the brink of orgasm—” 

He paused to lave at the edge of her ear, and any elaboration on _that _provocative statement was lost as he distracted himself in the curve of her neck. In retaliation she cupped the front of his trousers, causing him to hiss as she teased at his covered cock. His fingers dug harder into her hips. 

“Do it to me,” she said in a whisper. 

His head jerked up, an almost predatory gleam in the bright blue of his eyes. 

“I want you to choke me.” 

“Are you sure?” he asked. His eyes left hers to track the path of his hand as it traced up from her collarbone to the edge of her jaw, her skin prickling under his touch. 

“Yes,” she said, and felt his cock jump under her hand. 

The pressure at her throat was like the light brush of his fingers at first, and then, slowly, inexorably, wrapped tighter and tighter. Her breath began to hitch in her throat as she struggled against his careful application of pressure. Deep instinct told her to clutch at the invisible hand throttling her but she stubbornly kept her hands at her sides. 

Luke’s eyes darkened and his hand dropped from her neck to slip into her slacks and between her legs. She knew he would find her already wet, her arousal ignited by his reaction to her attempt to cut off his air. His fingers thrust into her cunt and pressed down on her clit at the same time he pressed in on her windpipe, and it felt as though her entire body spasmed, hips jolting and hands grasping at nothing. 

“More,” she gasped. 

Her vision blurred and began to grow dark around the edges. The rasping sound of her body trying to draw breath seemed far away. She swayed toward the edge of consciousness until Luke jerked her back, flooding her lungs with air, before constricting her airway again. His control over her body was absolute. 

Stars exploded in her vision as she fell over the edge, the world blacking out for a moment as her lungs failed and she lost her grip on the world, pleasure and darkness swamping her. 

Then air. Precious air. Sweet air sucked into burning lungs, her entire body tingling with the delicious rush of oxygen. 

As her knees gave, he guided her slow slide to the floor, laying her out, gasping, on the mats. Aftershocks fizzed through her body, sending her limbs twitching. Her head swam and she grinned, enjoying the way the world swooped around her for a few moments before it settled. 

Straddling her hips, Luke rolled her shirt and chest wrap over her head as she scrambled to remove her slacks, shaking hands fumbling with the clasp. When each item of clothing had been scattered around the dojo, he settled between her legs. 

“Fuck me,” she managed, the words scraping through her throat. _ “Fuck me.” _

Wasting no time, pinned her to the ground with his body. Hooking his arms around her knees, he pulled her legs up, ankles over his shoulders, and nearly bent her in half as he rutted into her, wild, animalistic sounds spilling from him. 

Without pausing his frantic thrusts, he craned his head up, locking his gaze on the spycam in the far corner of the room as he fucked her. 

“Is he watching?” she managed in between gulps of air. 

“If he isn’t, he will be.” 

The thought of Thrawn watching them through the spycams pulled a moan out of her, and she felt Luke shudder under the hands she had dug into his shoulders. He reached his climax too quickly for her to follow him into orgasm, so she lay back, yielding and pliant, and let him pound her into the mats. His shout echoed against the empty walls of the room as he came, warm and wet, inside of her. 

Luke slumped against her for a moment before he let her legs slide down as he rolled off of her, sprawling onto the mats with a contented sigh. Mara pulled up her knees and stretched her arms over her head, basking in the feeling of his orgasm rippling through the Force like a shockwave. 

“Your masters didn’t teach you _ that_, either, did they?” 

He laughed. “They wouldn’t approve at _ all_._”_ He shook his head at the ceiling. “My father would be _ appalled _if he knew how I was using his lessons.” 

The lock on the door clicked and it slid aside. They both propped themselves up on their elbows so that they could see the door, although there was only one person who had access to their lock code. He took one look at them and raised an eyebrow. 

“Luke was teaching me Force techniques,” Mara said. 

“Was he.” 

“Mmm-hmm. How to crush an enemy’s throat.” She let her arms drop and flopped back on the mat. 

“Ah. So that’s what you were doing.” Thrawn removed his boots and padded across the mats. 

“She’s a very good student,” Luke said, rolling on his side so that Thrawn could step between them and kneel by her hip. 

“No bruising,” he murmured, caressing her neck. Mara sighed, her eyes fluttering shut, and arched into his touch, rolling her head back to expose her throat. 

“I wouldn’t damage her,” she heard Luke say, “unless you asked me to.” 

Her eyes blinked open, meeting Thrawn’s simmering gaze. “I liked it.” 

He let his hand drift down to slide in the mess Luke had left in her cunt. “I could tell.” The corner of his mouth curved up. Lifting his fingers to his mouth he cleaned them carefully, his eyes still on her, while his left hand made quick work of the fasteners on his jacket. 

Luke rose to his knees to help Thrawn pull his undershirt over his head, distracting Thrawn with a hungry kiss as he began to unfasten his keeper’s pants. Mara hummed in approval, a contented smile on her lips as she watched. 

There was no way for them to continue with Thrawn’s trousers bunched awkwardly just above his bent knees, and Luke dropped obediently back to the mats when Thrawn placed a hand on his chest and pushed him gently away. 

Once Thrawn had stripped completely, he sunk down on top of Mara, slowly resting his entire weight on top of her. She took a deep breath, expanding her ribs to feel the pressure of his body constricting her chest. It made her stomach clench and flutter, her core tightening as he pressed her harder into the mat. She let a happy sigh escape with an exhale. 

“I was in the middle of Kallus’s report on the insurrection on Ryloth—” Thrawn mouthed at her neck, drawing incoherent sounds from her. 

“—When I was distracted—” Pausing, he bit down, teeth digging into her skin. She keened, shuddering. “—By a secondary feed.” 

She heard Luke laugh a little breathlessly beside them. He caught the hand she reached out blindly in his direction and twined it with his, kissing across her knuckles. 

Thrawn shifted his hips, teasing at her wet folds for a few long moments before he began to fuck her properly. She wrapped herself around him, arms looping over his shoulders and ankles hooked over his thighs. 

“Open yourself to the Force,” Luke murmured, nuzzling her ear. 

She let it all in—Luke’s smoldering desire, Thrawn’s building arousal—and she was nearly flattened by the wave of lust that surged through the Force. 

“Yesss,” Luke sighed in her ear. 

Even though he wasn’t attuned to the Force, Thrawn could sense their frenzied response to stimuli he couldn’t comprehend, and he bore down harder, his cock thrusting relentlessly into her cunt. When her second orgasm broke over her, it was more a warm plateau of pleasure than the intense burst of sensation that Luke had wrung out of her. 

Thrawn stilled to let her ride out the high that coursed through her, a thumb brushing gently at the corner of her jaw as he watched her pant through her release. “Good girl,” he purred. Luke’s face was pressed up against the other side of her face, leaving soft sucking kisses. 

A whine escaped Mara—a high, needy sound—as Thrawn pushed himself up onto his hands, his weight lifting off her, though his cock remained rooted deep in her. He cast her an amused, indulgent look, before turning to Luke, who lifted his head to meet Thrawn’s gaze. 

“Do to me—” Thrawn looked at Luke. “What you did to her.” 

She heard Luke’s sharp intake of breath, his excitement sparking through the link like a flashfire. Her hand flew up to grip Thrawn’s arms, digging into the muscle. He didn’t respond to her touch, or to the strangled sound she made, though his hips continued to rock slowly against her. 

She watched, transfixed, as the lines in his face tightened and the tendons in his throat rippled as he fought for breath. His hips began to stutter against her, his control slipping as Luke increased pressure on his airway. She felt the moment he hit his peak, his body stiffening and hips jerking helplessly into her, face twisted, bright eyes falling shut. He collapsed forward, catching himself on his elbows above her. 

“Very good,” Thrawn said, voice slurred with pleasure, as he reached out and cupped a hand around the back of Luke’s neck, drawing Luke to him and kissing him deeply. Luke scooted back so that Thrawn could slip out of Mara and stretch out onto the mat between them. 

Fighting the urge to sink into the mats and sleep, she rolled to her feet and padded toward the small fresher and changing room attached to the dojo. In the harsh light over the mirror, she examined her neck. Now that a little time had passed, bruises had bloomed, a light blue shadow tingeing her skin. Her throat ached as she pressed down on the marks. 

She smelled of both men, and of sex, smeared on her thighs and sunk into her skin. Through the door, she could hear the murmur of their voices, low and affectionate. 

Her thighs were beginning to stick together. She slipped into the shower, and while she was rinsing off, she heard Thrawn come into the fresher and could see him moving around the changing room on the other side of the frosted panel. Even though she didn’t take long, he left before she had finished. After drying off, she pulled on one of the soft robes hanging in the changing room and stepped back into the dojo. 

Thrawn had returned to his offices, and Luke, still nude, was dozing on his front on the mats, a towel thrown over his shoulders and half-tucked under his head. He lifted his head and sat up as she crossed the mats, blinking groggily up at her. She dropped to her knees and lifted his chin with a single hand. 

“I didn’t leave a bruise,” she murmured. “Was I pressing hard enough?” 

“You pressed hard enough,” he said, his voice hoarse. 

When she released his chin, he ducked his head to kiss her bruises. 

“I bruise easily,” she said. “I always have. I have a bacta salve I use after rough encounters that keeps the bruises from forming.” 

“Don’t,” he said, his breath brushing her neck. He pulled back so that he could look her in the eye. “Don’t use it. I—I like seeing them.” His gaze dropped to her neck and a faint blush tinged his cheeks. “You should keep the ones Thrawn gives you too.” 

“Do you think he’d like them?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

She didn’t mind the blotchy finger impressions that Thrawn usually left on her hips or the blue-purple marks that both of them had left with their mouths, but she’d soothed them away out of habit. It hadn’t occurred to her that there was no longer any need to mask the aftereffects of an assignation. This wasn’t court—she could flaunt the marks her lovers gave her. 

It would be well worth it if it continued to provoke the look that Luke gave her now, hungry and possessive. 

“What if—” She barely managed to put in her wrist up in time to cover the yawn that pushed its way out of her mouth, cutting her question short. 

Luke’s eyes sparkled. “We wore you out!” 

“—with training!” she protested. 

Luke bounced to his feet and stretched his hands down to pull her up as well. “Back to your rooms, then.” 

“Clothes, first,” Mara said dryly, snagging her slacks and pulling them on under her robe. Luke bent to collect his clothes and Mara paused to admire the view. He caught her looking and straightened, arms spread, shirt in one hand, pants in the other, giving her a generous full-frontal. 

“If you _insist,” _ Luke said. 

“I do.” Mara arched an eyebrow. “What would Ensign Tallas think?” 

He laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head. Before he completed dressing, his eyes drifted back to the dark shadows ringing her throat, as though he couldn’t keep from looking at them for long. “Let him wonder.” 


End file.
